


goodbye

by mariafuckingcalavera



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Fall of Beacon (RWBY), Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariafuckingcalavera/pseuds/mariafuckingcalavera
Summary: Roman makes a choice at the Fall of Beacon after a shocking realization.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Roman Torchwick
Kudos: 14





	goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> dya 5 of magpie week: angst/comfort! i always go for angst so :DDDDD and also i wrote this in a day and we're not beta reading so we die like men

Blood streaked down his face as he dodged behind debris, taking in a deep breath.

His head hit the back of what was once a piece of a building as fatigue wore away at his bones, his eyes falling shut as the fight raged on around him. He didn't have to look to sense the chaos all around him: the school canteens set aflame, flames licking at the sky, the heat sweltering like a flaming sun at their feet. Gunshots and the sickening as flesh broke apart and disintegrated, the White Fang wreaking havoc all over the school. A shrill screech sends a shiver down his spine as his attention is diverted to Amity Colesseum, watching as what was meant to be a symbol of peace, an emblem for harmony, a beacon of hope was ravaged by a Nevermore. He watched as amber and golden trails of fire circle around it, causing it to scream in agony, he knew the fireballs were nothing but irritation to it. The White Fang were all over the place, wreaking havoc on the school, turning on students.

_And their blood will spill on the floors of Beacon Academy and it'll be his fault, the blood spilt and the death that'll happen today would be on his hands because all they had to do was pull the trigger: Roman had already loaded the gun, his hands guiding their limbs to deliver the killing blow as they slashed to hurt, to torture to kill-_

Roman, focus, he chides himself. You can't let your guilt cloud your judgment, not now.

He took in a deep breath and glanced down at his watch, counting down the minutes they had left before the Black Queen virus turned all of Ironwood's tin soldiers against the people.

He had ten minutes to get to Ironwood's ship and stop the virus from being activated. If he was lucky, he'd have to figure out how to hack past the expert coding of Arthur Watts, and if he wasn't, he'd have to fight Cinder Fall herself. Great

He looked up to the skies, brushing aside his dizziness and fatigue to continue finding a way up.

They had been fighting for hours, holding off Grimm so the students could make it to the evacuation ships safely but the swarms of Grimm never ceased. It didn't help that the Black Queen virus had successfully been installed in the robots, causing them to turn against the students and the Huntsmen helping the evacuation process, and Roman still couldn't figure out a way to shut it down.

His thoughts are interrupted by the familiar roar of a Beowulf in front of him, running towards him, reddened eyes as a bloodied jaw unhinged, ready to go for the kill. He quickly grabbed his cane, ready to shoot it, but gears clicked above him as Qrow jumped upwards, scythe transforming to a sword as he threw it at the Beowulf, the Grimm disintegrating around his sword as he lands son it, standing up to look at Roman.

"Didn't think you were the type to go down so easy, Romeo." Qrow's voice joked as the dust settled, and he stepped down him his sword, easily taking it out from the ground with one hand like it weighed nothing, his other offered to help him up.

"You wish." Roman chuckled as he accepted his help, letting Qrow pull him to his feet with a smile.

"Figured out a way to stop the virus yet?" Qrow asks whilst looking around for more Grimm.

"No. I'd have to hack past an Atlesian scientist or fight a crazy lady with part of the Maiden's power. Both aren't great options if I have to admit." He huffs as he dusts himself off, getting his head back in the game. He looks up at Qrow, expecting a response when the two of them hear gunshots nearby the canteen, and they both look at each other, eyes conveying everything as they head to the source of the sound to see a girl holding another in her arms, her legs trembling before giving out as she sinks to her knees, surrounded by Grimm. Roman and Qrow get to work, killing the Grimm.

"Nearest evac is just north of here at the courtyard-" He's interrupted by the sound of Harbringer clattering to the floor, and he looks behind him to see the horror in Qrow's eyes as he kneels in front of the girl, tears falling from his own eyes as he looks at the unconscious girl in between them. He recognizes the two girls: long, golden flowing locks concealing the face of the girl, but he recognizes the weapons: two pristine, matching shotgun gauntlets that match brilliantly with her getup: but he notices only one now, her other arm out of sight entirely. He hopes it's blocked behind Qrow's body, but from the way he can hear the dark-haired cat faunus break down in tears, her voice shattering as she apologies again and again, he doubts it's the case. He recognises her from the train car too, knowing she's a remarkable fighter for her age: from what he could tell, she was a brave kid, brimming with a desire to better the world.

He can't help but feel a twinge of self-reproach that the two children have to witness this, that they had to suffer as they did because of his actions.

This was his fault.

The blood that coats the two kids, the blood that soaks the floors, those was on his hands.

And that was the feeling that left Roman sick to his stomach with guilt, as he looks away and makes sure the next wave of Grimm don't touch them.

Qrow comes back to Roman's side after a while, tear track staining his cheeks as he picks up Harbringer again, eyes filled an unfiltered rage that makes his knuckles white. And he doesn't say anything, he doesn't pry, he doesn't ask as he watches Harbringer spin with a new kind of fervour and motivation, fuelled by anger, fuelled by absolute agony. And they slice through the next waves of Grimm in silence, blade steadily getting faster and faster, his anger growing until-

"That was my niece." Qrow starts, his voice shattering when the last Grimm disintegrates in the air, tears streaming down Qrow's face, the fury in his eyes highlighted by the fire from the canteen nearby.

"That kid, some White Fang _psychopath_ stabbed her and Yang came to her rescue and he chopped off her arm. Chopped it clean off." His voice trembles, shaking hands tightening into fists as he looks at the ground. Roman feels his heart ache as it sinks in, just how much damage he caused, the people he had hurt, how they'd have to live with this trauma forever.

"Qrow, I'm sorry-"

"No. You don't get to be sorry, Torchwick! You don't get to be fucking sorry for any of this! They wouldn't even be here, they wouldn't have the resources to pull this shit off if you didn't rob every Dust store in the kingdom!" He screams, tears brimming his eyes as he storms towards Roman, hand shaking as he jabs his finger in Roman's chest, eyes glaring at him with a ferocity and hatred he could barely comprehend (but he deserved it, oh he fucking deserved it). He knows Qrow is frustrated, upset, he knows in his heart that Qrow doesn't mean a single word he utters out right now but fuck, he _should,_ because he's _right._

"This? All of this? It's happening because you made it happen. The people that die today? Their blood-"

"Is on my hands. I know, little bird." He holds no resentment, no anger towards Qrow because how could he be angry when he's right? How could he, when this same fact keeps him up at night, when this same fact tortured him in his every waking moment ever since Cinder told him they were destroying Beacon.

The watch on his wrist beeps, and he looks down at it.

Two minutes until the Black Queen Virus gets inserted into the robots.

He looks ahead, seeing the main building for Beacon Academy ahead of him, then to the skies, seeing Ironwood's ship approaching as it flies low, flying towards it, and Roman has an idea, a way to get to the ship. And stopping the virus from getting activated...

Well, if he can't destroy the virus, he'd destroy the ship.

Even if it meant he'd go down with it.

"Don't you even dare think about it." Qrow's voice brings him back to reality, and emerald green meets fiery rose red, despair in his eyes as he figures out Roman's plan immediately. Roman looks back at Qrow, sadness in his eyes

"I have to." He tells him, stepping away from his love and going towards the building.

"No, you don't, don't you fucking dare, Romeo, don't do it." He pleads, reaching out and grabbing his hands, tear streaming down his face freely.

"I didn't mean what I said, please, don't go, don't kill yourself, I didn't mean what I-" He begs, voice cracking as he hugs him, clinging onto the man as he sobs into his chest. Roman feels his own tears welling up in his eyes, his heart shattering at the sight. But he's made up his mind, no matter how much it hurts.

"I know, little bird. But it's the only way." Roman whispers as he lifts Qrow's chin up so their eyes meet for one last time, and he remembers so many nights spent laughing and kissing the night away, the warmth that blossomed in his heart at their brief romance. The time they have together was painstakingly short and it breaks his heart, but there's no other way. He has no other choice.

"I love you." Roman kisses his forehead gingerly, his hand cupping the side of Qrow's face. The old bird's hand comes up to hold his hand closer to his face.

"I love you too."

And they share one last kiss, before Roman leaves and both are left alone.


End file.
